The Dragon's Skin
by xXkookyXx
Summary: The dragon's skin? Sounds pretty hard to penetrate, don't you think?


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

The whole night we were together. Making love, swapping scents and marking each other as mates.

The following morning, I awoke first. I turned to find him sleeping peacefully next to me; his pink hair way to noticeable for his own good.

I smile and kiss his forehead when I noticed a small scar right where I kissed him.

*When did he get that?* I thought.

Natsu shifts a bit. Startled, I back away just a little.

Due to his movement, the bed sheets slide off his arm. Revealing even more scars and scratches.

I couldn't help it. I reached out and lightly brushed my fingers across his scars. Feeling the slight injury inflicted on him due to so much fighting. Fighting for the guild, his friends.

And me.

A ping of guilt hits my chest as I think back to all the times that Natsu has saved me and protected me.

"Are most of these… because of me?" I silently say as a small tear rolls down my cheek.

I try not to whimper too loudly as I think of the pain that I caused Natsu. All the troubles I've brought onto him. All the actions I've made him take, because I was too much of a damsel in distress to do anything on my own.

I turn my head and look at his face.

I bring my fingers and brush against his face as well. Remembering that when he's angry and is using his full power; how dragon scales appear. How his black eyes turn to a sheer jade. And finally, how you can feel the strong emotion and passion he has to protect the people he cares about.

In what world did I ever save Natsu? In what way have I helped him? Protected him? All I've ever done was depend on him to save me…

"When can I be useful?" I cry lightly.

A small whimper escapes my lips. But it was loud enough to wake Natsu.

"Mmm, Lucy?" Natsu seen my tears and immediately sits up "What's wrong?" He asks.

I wipe my tears away *sniffle* "N-nothing" I lie.

Natsu comes close and cups my wet cheek "Lucy, don't lie to me" He looks at me sincerely.

As I bring my eyes up to meet him I see his bare chest. All the scars thrown across his stomach.

The tears begin to swell up and I throw my arms around Natsu.

Natsu looks at me surprised "L-Lucy".

"Natsu I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't be more useful!" I cry.

"Lucy!" Natsu pulls me off of him "What are you talking about?"

*Sniffle* "I noticed all your scars! And I couldn't help but think that I caused most of them!" I look at Natsu, teary eyed "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I can't be more useful!"

Natsu grabs me in an embrace. "Lucy, you're so weird"

*Sniffle* "What do you mean?" I ask against his chest.

Natsu pulls me away slowly and looks at me "It's not your fault that I got these"

*Sniffle* "It's not?"

"Ehh..Okay maybe some"

"Natsu!"

He sweatdrops "But not in the way you're thinking! I get most of these scars 'cause I fight...Mostly with ice cube but you get the point"

I felt my heart rise from its rut a little "Really?"

"Yeah! And if I do get some scars protecting you…" Natsu blushes and rubs the back of his head "Well it's worth it because I would be a terrible mate if I didn't protect the girl I love, ya' know?"

I felt the tears come to a halt as my smile spreads. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

Natsu's caught off guard at first but then falls into it.

We break.

I slightly touch his face and smile "Ya' know, for a dragon your skin is really smooth"

Natsu grins "You just noticed?"

We go in for another kiss...Our bodies took over from there.

It took Natsu years to finally confess to me. Everyone thought he was dense. I wouldn't blame them, but somehow I got through his tough exterior.

Even though people thought I should have gave up on getting through to him, now they know that I successfully penetrated through the dragon's skin.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while ^-^' School's got me busy. But I'll try my best to upload as much as I can! P.M me if you wanna talk or got any questions!)**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
